Here's My Snout
by ShovelChin
Summary: Scott spends some alone time to physically contemplate Eric Cartman, and in the process shows the roots of a darker side. Very NSFW. Scottman.


**Here's My Snout**

* * *

_I want you to beg me for it._

The words that had left his mouth no more than an hour prior echoed in his head; shudder after shudder went bristling down his skin to accompany each phrase, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

_Get down on your knees, and beg me._

Scott Tenorman's lips peeled open into a grin of self adoration. Admiration for his own actions went pulsing through his system with the same consistency as his own blood. How he managed to weave perfection with a collection of words was a mystery to most, but he didn't bother questioning his own miracles and merely allowed them to transpire.

His parents busied themselves day in and day out in personal hobbies that replaced his father's old job. The money he'd earned from fumbling a leather ball in his younger days were more enough to support their family, and a plentiful amount of cash remained after necessities were bought to provide them with leisure. Because of this, the two of them often indulged in nice dinners and pleasant outings that left Scott to his own devices. This night was one of those nights, and he was more than happy with their absence.

_Beg me._

A tremble in his shoulders soon caught onto his entire body, leaving Scott as a quaking figure in the darkness as chuckles slipped from his lips. His eyes slipped over a Radio Head poster neatly taped to his wall, and then to the one just diagonal. Their eyes burnt into his pale skin and made his smile grow larger. The thought of them watching over him gave him an extra thrill, and Scott Tenorman welcomed their stares with open arms as he grabbed a remote off of his dresser. The television was on in moments, as though to exemplify how eager Scott was, were it not that his fingers were already pushing in the newest CD enough to show such a detail.

His friends would think he was sick if they knew what he got off to. His family would agree, as would the entire town and perhaps even the world. That fact, on it's own, made his carnal energy double; something so taboo and twisted in the eyes of others urged him to continue even more as his palm pressed against his crotch in heated desire. Scott loved it. He loved the knowledge that the things he did were against the rules of convention, that what he was doing was supposed to be _wrong_.

"_I'm a little piggy, here's my snout... Oink oink oink, oink oink oink._" The unsure and desperate voice of Eric Cartman invaded his ears.

Scott's eyes became half lidded. His little piggy was drenched in rain, on his knees, with one of the most submissive expressions he could have possibly had. Knowing that _he_ was the one to bring Eric to such a state was enough to make Scott remove his pants and groan quietly as his fingers stretched over his erection.

"What a stupid kid," he breathed as he allowed the video to repeat again and again.

By the ninth time the video played, Scott was jerking away with fervor, teeth grit and eyes half lidded. He struggled to focus on Eric's cute, pudgy little face as his hand pulled at his dick with more and more urge.

"_I'm a little piggy..."_ Eric sang quietly.

"Oh _yes_," Scott hissed, voice cracking in the process.

He imagined Eric seeing him now, watching him get off to this video, and the prospect of being watched and that annoying brat being shocked enough to finally _shut up_ made Scott throw his head back and cry out. He wanted more of Eric Cartman, more of the little boy bending to the very edge, teetering on broken and salvageable. He wanted to be the end of Eric Cartman, to be the one to make Eric change.

"Oh God-" Scott sputtered as he twisted his wrist and listened to the beginning of Eric understanding obedience, even if via a small video such as this.

"_Oink oink oink..."_

Finally, sweet release hit Scott in a frenzy, his hand finally relaxing after the spots in his eyes began to fade away. He laid back on his bed and pressed the off button on the remote, silencing his piggy's sweet melody. Scott Tenorman's lips curled into a serene smile of content as he wiped the sweat and remnants of his most recent orgasm onto his sheets. After the removal of his pants and shirt, Scott replaced his boxers and curled up to get a night of rest.

Unsuspecting was he, however, to what Eric Cartman would do to him in the near future.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this quick little story I wrote. Unfortunately, Scottman material is heavily lacking, and that's a shame, considering how wonderful of a pairing it is!**


End file.
